


The Haircut

by Quagswagging



Category: Formula E RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom!Andre, Dorks in Love, First Time Bottoming, Haircuts, M/M, Oral Sex, Teasing, Top!Jev
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-29
Updated: 2018-12-29
Packaged: 2019-09-30 02:14:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17215109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quagswagging/pseuds/Quagswagging
Summary: Jev gets a new haircut.It somehow ends into André bottoming for the first time.





	The Haircut

**Author's Note:**

> These 2 dorks have my heart <3

Andre regarded Jev with a frown, poking at the Frenchman’s head and inspecting the new haircut.

“Now what do I hold on to when I fuck you?” he chuckled, nuzzling the top of Jev’s head to feel the short hairs against his face. Jev smiled, pulling him into a kiss.

“I guess I have to top you then.” he purred. Andre tensed instantly, pulling away. Jev noticed and cuddled close, giving him a worried look.

“We don’t have to, I was joking.” he soothed. Andre let out a shaky breath.

“I’m sorry I-”

“Don’t apologize, it’s okay.” Jev interrupted softly, pressing a kiss to Andre’s throat. Andre tugged Jev onto his lap, sighing as the Frenchman’s tucked his head into the crook of the German’s neck. 

“I-” Andre tried, before letting out a frustrated noise as he wasn’t sure what to say. Jev shushed him again, drawing him into a gentle, lazy kiss.

“I understand, mon cherie.” he whispered. Andre rested their foreheads together, eyes searching the gentle amber of Jev’s. 

“I want to try… I trust you.” he muttered. Jev blinked.

“Are you sure?” he whispered. Andre nodded.

“I love you.” he muttered, hugging Jev tightly as he tried to slow his rapid heartbeat. Jev wiggled himself free of Andre’s embrace, smiling and winking as he grabbed Andre’s wrist, pulling him up and leading him into the bedroom.

Andre sat down on the edge of the bed, Jev yet again taking his place on the German’s lap. 

“Okay?” Jev asked, pushing Andre further onto the bed and cuddling into his chest, fingers playing with the buttons on Andre’s shirt. Andre rolled onto his side, hands pushing through the now short hair on Jev’s head.

“Come here…” Andre breathed out, tugging at Jev’s shirt until he lifted his arms to let him take it off. Andre shrugged his own shirt off too.

They quickly lost the rest of their clothes too after that, Jev pressing their bodies together and moaning softly. Andre rolled on top of him, shuddering and sucking a bruise in the crook of Jev’s neck.

“Andre…” Jev breathed out, tugging at Andre’s hair. He gently urged the German onto his back, crawling over his and rocking his ass back against the man’s groin. “You don’t have to if you’re not ready.” he whispered tenderly. Andre smiled, a blush coming to his cheek.

“I want to.” he ensured. Jev grinned, pressing soft kisses over his jawline before shuffling down a little. Andre’s breathing hitched when the soft lips pressed against his stomach, tongue swiping over the pronounced muscle there. 

Jev mouthed at the tip of Andre’s cock, tongue pressing flat against the tip to make him gasp. He shuffled down a little more, mouthing at the balls.

Andre’s fingers tried to grab on to his hair again, but it was impossible with the now short strands. Jev smirked and dipped his head down, tongue lapping at the German’s twitching hole. 

Andre hissed at the unknown sensation, but calmed at Jev placed a hand on his stomach, soothing him and effectively keeping him in place. 

“Get the lube Andre.” Jev said huskily. Jev was by now practised enough, and trusted Andre blindly, to use only spit as lube, but he wanted to be extra careful with his precious German.

Andre handed him the bottle, fingers trembling. Jev took it from him and kissed his palm.

“Do you trust me?” he asked. Andre smiled softly, placing his palm on Jev’s cheek.

“With my life.” he answered. Jev let out a shaky breath and quickly moved up to bring their lips together. 

“I love you.” he whispered. Andre chuckled.

“I love you too, dork, but please hurry a little.” he said, voice breathless. Jev pecked his lips one last time before moving down again, . slicking his fingers with the lube before carefully pushing the first digit into Andre.

He moved it slowly, gauging Andre’s reaction. The German moaned and closed his eyes, hips rocking to get more of Jev’s finger inside him.

Jev added a second finger, which made Andre frown slightly at first. Jev wrapped his lips around the tip of Andre’s cock to distract him. He scissored his fingers, feeling Andre tense around him. Andre’s thighs were trembling slightly, and all of the sudden he pushed Jev away slightly.

“Did I hurt you?” Jev asked worriedly. Andre groaned and clamped his hand down tightly around the base of his cock.

“Want to last.” he said through gritted teeth. Jev relaxed, shuffling closer. 

“Better hurry a little, then, is not healthy to keep you on edge like this.” Jev whispered. Andre grinned.

“Fuck me, Jev.” he purred, bringing their lips together. Jev smiled into the kiss, lowering his hips so the tip of his cock nudged Andre’s hole.

“You sure?” he teased. Andre huffed and pushed back on him, gasping as Jev’s cock breached him. Jev groaned and kept still momentarily, before slowly pushing deeper into him. Andre was now writhing under him, fingers digging into Jev’s shoulder blades. 

“S-slow, please.” he muttered, teasing glare gone for a slightly panicked look to take its place. Jev pressed their foreheads together.

“I promise.” he pulled out almost completely, before slowly pushing back in. Andre moaned, eyes rolling back in his head. Jev quickened his pace slightly, whispering sweet nothings in Andre’s ear as the German gasped and held him tightly.

“Please Jev, I…” Andre moaned.

“Cum for me.” Jev whispered huskily. Andre didn’t need to be told twice, letting out a strangled sound as his whole body tensed up. 

His cum splattered against Jev’s chest and his own, painting white stripes on their skin. 

“Cum inside me” Andre whined needily. Jev thrusted harshly inside him, spilling deep inside him. 

“Don’t move yet…” Andre murmured as Jev made to pull out. The German shakily nuzzled Jev’s neck.

“I love you.” he whispered. Jev sighed, slowly pulling out and rolling onto his side next to him.

“I love you too, Andre.” he whispered, resting his head on the man’s shoulder. Andre chuckled.

“The hair still weirds me out.” he muttered, brushing his hand over Jev’s almost bald head. Jev glared at him, swiftly bringing his hand down and pressing his fingers into Andre’s overly sensitive hole, making him gasp.

“Karma…” Jev muttered evily. Andre moaned and grabbed Jev’s hand as the Frenchman pulled it back, not losing eye contact as he brought the digits up and placed them in his mouth, sucking the cum off his fingers.

“Wouldn’t mind some more karma.”


End file.
